pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Team - HA R-Spike
In progress atm, please don--Curse You 19:25, 6 August 2007 (CEST)'t do anything with this(it takes too mutch time to complete immediatly). Thanks. Unexist 21:37, 9 July 2007 (CEST) :I don't know if you tried this or not but you have a Dervish skill under the ranger runners and you have it listed as necromancer, just a friendly reminder :D - Joshgt2 22:29, 9 July 2007 (CEST) ::In progress eh :p. Unexist 08:22, 10 July 2007 (CEST) Okay done now and open for review. Unexist 09:13, 10 July 2007 (CEST) I've never seen a team with 2 LoDs. Or maybe that's a R-spike only thing? Tycn 14:27, 10 July 2007 (CEST) :kind of agree with Tycn, you should probably switch one LoD out for a SoD, but thats just my preference--Lokre 16:17, 10 July 2007 (CEST) ::It's a r-spike only thing. 2 Prots is totally useless, since you may not enchant your rangers or forked arrow doesn't work anymore. Unexist 16:40, 10 July 2007 (CEST) hehe the classic meta-ish r-spike. my 3rd fav ha spike build (b-spike my 2nd fav, para spike my 1 fav0. Mgelo21 17:13, 10 July 2007 (CEST) R-spike only ever has 2 Rangers. This includes GvG. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:04, 10 July 2007 (CEST) :Zomg. Observe Ha more please kk thnx. Unexist 20:18, 10 July 2007 (CEST) ::/agree with Unexist. HA is all about basically uninfusable spikes, nearly everyone knows that. Two rangers ain't enough in HA. Even with orders or brutal or shouts, two just plain isnt enough. One infuse or an SoD/Guardian/Wep of Warding at the wrong time, and bye-bye spike. In fact, most spikes in HA have 4, or even more (sometimes even all chars), as all the same spike (para/blood/nightmare/sin/rit(chan,non-NW)/etc/ele(SF+others) spikes). There is a neat little "b" button on your keyboard. Use it while in GW and see what amazing wonders happen! Really, they nerfed R-spike. Get over it. 2 rangers is standard R-spike team now. They both run Glass Arrows with Conjure/Brutal; coordinate Duel+Savage+Shatter=Dead Mesmer. If you guys are really too newb to not know this, pls don't make any retorts from now on. If you don't believe me, ask anyone about what Cry ran during monthly Tournament. Also, HA spikes are generally weak; as most people who are HA only suck. Their wide verity of "Spikes" include Double SH+Gale, and SF-way lulz. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 10:58, 12 July 2007 (CEST) Oh, and for the build, R-Spike=dead. Run SH, it's gud. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 11:01, 12 July 2007 (CEST) That build is totally different, and gvg. R-Spike still owns in tha face, take for example Team VoyagerTV. They still own with it... Oh and btw, I suppose u ain't a ha player since this build is the most common rspike in HA. Blame about GvG build okay but this is marked HA-only. Unexist 11:11, 12 July 2007 (CEST) how bout woh instead of protect stuff bcuz of the nature of the builds. rits use brutal weapon, rangers use forked arrow. just doesnt make much sense. if the monk is good then its gonna screw up the whole teams dmg. u may be able to defend well but ull never win bcuz u ont do enuf dmg. even if u concentrated on one guy. no tanks, or sins to take care of monks. there is no quick killer here. or high armor ganker. this team would be annihilated in a serious battle.Mizzouman2002 20:13, 12 July 2007 (CEST) LoD is fine. It's a party boost, so good against the current meta(degen/thumper pressure), and is giving aswell a nice heal for capture points split from distance. Oh and btw, if you're still in the ' tank ' thing(nub pve'er) then you shouldn't even try this build. Go zergway or something. Unexist 20:54, 12 July 2007 (CEST) I don't HA anymore; mostly because it is gay slaughter. Doesn't help that I am no longer in a PvP Guild, nor the fact that everyone I know thinks GW sucks (and or, is dead) and have moved to different games :P. o well. Really, R-spike is dead. This wouldn't be able to kill worth shit. Everyone runs faggy defensive/Triple Bond Builds. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 08:29, 13 July 2007 (CEST) Example of Triple Bond HA Build: (Yes, this actually wins :O, and is completely unoriginal!) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 09:01, 13 July 2007 (CEST) :Dude, what the hell. If you wanna make some other build, go ahead. If you wanna say that ranger spike sucks, be my guest. But please, tell me what's wrong with it then. Some people actually still run it. Some things might be dead, but still work very effective for example: Bloodspike. Unexist 13:02, 13 July 2007 (CEST) ::What's wrong is the meta. Everyone runs faggy defensive Builds such as that. Spike Teams will always lose to them, unless they REALLY suck. Anet has nerfed all Spike teams pretty much imo: Bloodspike, R-spike nerf, Gale Nerf, SF spike nerf, Rt-Spike, ect. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:40, 13 July 2007 (CEST) :: #6626HoH domianted HoH last night with their rit spike of doom...not your normal rit spike either. They get the low rank to make it look like they suck , but they're secretly uber leet ninjas of doom. Also readem BE and alot of other guilds have been running spikers remarkably similar to the ones in this article, and (BE at least) runs three of them. --Hikari 23:35, 13 July 2007 (CEST) ::On topic, i actually do see TV still run it, in fact, each time i watch/encounter them, they are running this build, but sometimes mix it up with the monks and paragon, like removing anthem of envy and brutal weapon *sometimes* and i have alos seen the rit use a different elite. off topic, Readem and Unexist, stop acting like elitists and saying each others build sucks, this is a buildwiki, meaning a place for builds and good criticism, not a "oh this build sucks, i r 1337" crap. For me to see Readem do this is fresh, but for Unexist, sorry but you constantly do this, it needs to stop, this page is designed for suggestions and comments that would help the build, not turn it into a WW3 warzone. i know what i say may fall into the said catergory, but it is necessary for you two to see the message. also, might want to add a variants section to it.--Lokre 21:55, 15 July 2007 (CEST) :: just watched Meow use this, their paragon lagged out, but i saw that one ranger was a R/P instead of R/D and used "Brace Yourself!"--Lokre 00:10, 16 July 2007 (CEST) if unexist wants to call me a pve nub ok but i wanna kno wat the dmg comes from.. i mean really there is no high dmg spike here. ive tried this and its not high enuf dmg to really get the job done. normal attacks coming from 8 differnt guys and enchant removal every 25 seconds isnt enuf so i think it may not be me but u that is the nub. and btw lod is only good if the team isnt under high dmg spike. 60 health isnt gonna cut it versus a sin or high dmg ele. cripple kills lod. there are 14 attacks if u count forked arrow and dual shot from the rangers. one attack from the paragon and one attack from the rit. +33 mg from a bow isnt gonna kill anyone fast. no degen and no competent flag running build. so 3 ranged attackers gaurd the shrine while one runs the relics? also from constant pressure from the other teams going most likely onto the monks with no pressure of ur own. this doesnt work. o btw i do play pve u were right about that :) Mizzouman2002 05:19, 16 July 2007 (CEST) srry bout that two enchant removalMizzouman2002 05:20, 16 July 2007 (CEST) Don't name HA Guilds...I don't ob Unranked Guilds usually. Rt Spike still works, never said it didn't. Just that it does not work nearly as well as it used to. This is really, not very effect :/. No AoE pressure, no condition pressure, or Hex pressure :/. No D-shot is especially bad. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:54, 16 July 2007 (CEST) Also, R-spike is dead; did I mention that already? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:12, 16 July 2007 (CEST) :team voyager runs this (and wins HoH) all the time. you can't say it's dead or ineffective if it wins. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:13, 16 July 2007 (CEST) ::Yes I can. Taking HoH means nothing to me. DE can win with a Echo Mender, I can win as a Flare Spammer, and iQ runs eliteless monks and still wins. HA is a joke, and is not at all taken seriously. HA is the RA of team competitive play. Besides, who gives a damn if a good guild can run R-spike. a good guild can win with almost anything. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:22, 16 July 2007 (CEST) :::So... a build that can take HoH is crap because it can take HoH... seriously you can''t hold a grudge agasint a build because you don't like the area in which it's played. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 06:24, 16 July 2007 (CEST) ::::funny, I almost commented the same thing. But you got to it first. Oh well. Yea, all I have to say is look at the tag. Don't say it's bad for something if it isn't even made for that. Bluemilkman 15:30, 16 July 2007 (CEST) :::::This build is crap in comparison to Zergway, updated Iway, SS/BM, organized SF-spike, Triple Bond, Holders, SS/Warders or even balanced. They kill better, use more strategy, and yet we should record this? No one here besides perhaps Auron and Rapta even HA seriously. Oh, and for you newbs who don't know, any good GvG guild can beat any HA only guild. Why? Because HA Monks use fucking staffs, and channeling, but mostly because they suck. This build has a weak spike, and if you are unable to see that, then learn2PvP pls. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:18, 16 July 2007 (CEST) ::::::But this isnt a discussion if GvG>HA. it's a discussion if this build can win, and it can and does. iq can win wiht eliteless monks, bblah blah use whatever team they want but they dont do it often. TV uses this build every time i see them on obs mode. they win with it. it works good as an HA build. if all that stuff is better, how it come it doesnt BEAT them, which is the entire point of HA? - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 18:32, 16 July 2007 (CEST) :::::::To be fair, I've seen Hamstorm builds take HA, so just because a build HAS beat HA doesn't mean it will every time. Also, there are other builds that do more damage than this and have better pressure. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 05:29, 26 July 2007 (CEST) :::::Lol, HA. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 03:07, 31 July 2007 (CEST) Readem, no offense but it sounds like you are ranting off your hatred vs HA on this build. It's just straight off the OBS mode of the winning teams. So what if there is a better build or a counter build of this? If it wins, it works. -- Grumpy (Talk | ) 20:05, 16 July 2007 (CEST) :I'd have to agree. I watched Team Voyager win Halls a multitude of times today using pretty much this exact build. You can't argue with that kind of proof. --Curse You 06:18, 29 July 2007 (CEST) ::Meh, it's all about the guild. iQ can win with shit. Gank can win halls with their triple bond. Doesn't matter, and I no longer care lulz. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 03:10, 31 July 2007 (CEST) :::It does seem that most non-guilds (or disorganized guilds) that try playing this build fail at using it effectively. I was in a Hero team and we managed to have only one death vs this build (caused by over extending). It was probably because they did a rather bad job of spiking, and the fact that I kept killing their Favorable Winds. --Curse You 19:25, 6 August 2007 (CEST) Since the nerf to Ritspike, seems as this is the way to go...and most para spikes I've seen lately have sucked RustyTheMesmer 23:51, 10 August 2007 (CEST) :No, everyone is running Zergway. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:43, 12 August 2007 (CEST) ::No, Me, Grinch, Hide-and-Seek, Cheese, Armond ran this... It worked gloriously. Vent=awesome. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 05:00, 12 August 2007 (CEST) :::I is sorry my GW is crash my computer. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:04, 12 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Err, ok. But still everyone else is running zerg :/. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 05:07, 12 August 2007 (CEST) Readem, you fail. Everything you've said on this talk page is so stupid. "They both run Glass Arrows with Conjure/Brutal;" Have you ever read the description on brutal weapon? And R-Spike is still very common, and yes, 3 rangers are used. Have you ever played Heroes Ascent before in your life? It's all heroway/spiritway/thumperway now. Zerg is not that common. Some people need to stick to PvE. (67.165.74.190 21:29, 17 August 2007 (CEST)) :He means Conjure OR Brutal. But yeah, his thing about 2 was wrong. ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (T/ /RFA) 21:37, 17 August 2007 (CEST) :::Well, if you're using conjure, then you can't use forked arrow.>_< (67.165.74.190 21:57, 17 August 2007 (CEST)) I would just like to say, that all my above points still stand, and are infact, correct. gg. 2 spikers, only be runs it, conjure is used, and you are absolutely gay if you use it. I am amazing. 68.35.91.2 08:07, 3 November 2007 (CET) Pin down is bad, too much energy and will most likely get blocked anyway. Watch me work it 11:26, 29 December 2007 (EST) :It sucks because it'll be on there for ~1 second before being removed. The energy is just another failure. -- Armond Warblade 16:03, 29 December 2007 (EST) Hexbreaker v Pious Don't wanna break 1RV, but hexbreaker is definately better. Besides, it's what everyone runs. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 11:55, 19 November 2007 (CET) :DO IT FAGET --71.229.204.25 12:12, 19 November 2007 (CET) ::DUN LULZ — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 12:27, 19 November 2007 (CET) :::What is used to run relics then? Dragnmn talk 22:23, 20 November 2007 (CET) ::::The paragon has Make Haste. — [[User:Tycn|'Tycn']] (''talk''* ) 23:28, 20 November 2007 (CET) :::::Yeh, forgot to update this build a long time ago. Did some updating now, but only minor. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:50, 20 December 2007 (EST) This is really not the Meta I'd play Rspike for a while now and made over 9k fame with it. Since GW:EN Release Dualshot is really the worst decision you can make. Take Sloath Hunters instead of Dualshot. 2 Favourable Winds = 1 wasted Skillslot, if the enemy kicks your FW it'll get kicked again and again. So take just 1 FW and get a Distracting Shot for the other. Weapon of Quickening is a wasted elite slot. Take Water Trident or Icy Shackles for it. Since brutal weapon buff,you don't ned WeQ anymore. The Paragon doesn't need a brutal weapon give him a vital instead of it, so that your 2nd hard rez can't easily be spiked. He is just for the deep wound and not for any dmg. An other Point is the Paragon Elite. Anthem of Guidance is a nice elite, but it helps just 3 arrows in a spike to hit 100%ly. If the enemy blocks arrow just interuppt their DA's and aegis' and don't spike while shields up is active. I'd prefer to have Shatter Storm as elite on the paragon and fall back instead of the non elite enchantremove. A party speedbuff is a really nice tactical option. So u are faster then the other team on forgotten shrines, courtyard, antechamber and HoH. :2 FW's is gud, they usually will be killing it and no FW = you might strave one of the arrows. WoQ iz gud cuz of shellshock, ward against foes and grasping recharge. Interupting DA's and stuff, they will sometimes get through, and you're fucked up then. 10 secs no spike is baed tbh. And dual is still fine, with glass arrows + brutal weapon it still does more damage then sloth hunter's does. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:08, 17 January 2008 (EST) :: Change Shell shock for sundering weapon on the rit? Brutal on the rangers, sundering on the para for example. Frantic 04:03, 21 January 2008 (EST) :::Sundering Weapon = fail. It's about -60 damage on the spike, which in some cases can be vital for a spike. Also, like whatshisface said, Sloth Hunter's Shot > Dual, and my guild tried Winnowing > 2 FW's, and it didnt do too bad tbh. This needs updating. Hide-And-Seek 12:06, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::::How the hell does sundering weapon decrease damage?--Goldenstar 18:41, 27 March 2008 (EDT) :::::LOL NUB COMMENT!!! 20pxIAm 19:16, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::FYI, weapon spells dont affect Forked Arrow at all in terms of firing only one arrow. 20pxIAm 09:34, 19 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::And it goes on the para anyway. Sundering iz meta. Dragnmn talk 12:22, 19 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Shell shock actually deals damage(which is nice) and you still have the cracked armor if your paragon's attack is blocked. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 02:18, 6 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::If your para is blocked, the rangers will probably be blocked as well, and it's GG spike anyway. Shell Shock can be run, but this way the spikes are on a 5-second timer, not 8. Dragnmn talk 05:07, 15 June 2008 (EDT) Urr This is only in good. You all fail. This is the most common full spike build in HA atm, holds halls quite a bit (NaNa pretty much only run it, TV has gone sorta downhill tho). Get some of those BM niggers to go eat those bad votes. 86.131.120.27 21:43, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :Not anymore. It just got into Great :).ArisB 20:04, 28 May 2008 (EDT) Para bar is sux prof=P/N spe=8+1 comma=10+1 lea=12+1+1Thumperfor the Eyes!"AnthemEnchantmentsMortisHaste!"of Concentrationof Return/build ^ much better/more commonly run--Golden19pxStar 17:14, 6 August 2008 (EDT) wow This is more popular then iway or sway at it's prime. More than 2/3 of the teams run this... : And 90% failing and rage after one run, and please sign your comments :) Frantic 13:28, 14 September 2008 (EDT) \ /\/\/\ / ___::___\_- -_/___::___ \/ \/ \/ 24.182.202.133 19:53, 18 September 2008 (EDT) Barbs Is teh winrars. I is 19pxEnter my contests! 14:53, 12 October 2008 (EDT) :How do you want to get it in? R/E and Rt/N? You lose your Glyph of Renewal and a Hex Breaker. You can also lose a monk, but that N/Rt you most likely get back might make up for it. (Pain of Disenchantment, Rigor, Barbs). Once I get myself a vent server I might try it actually. Dragnmn talk 15:37, 12 October 2008 (EDT) ::Theres really no point - Rspike kills so easily without it, and the loss of a monk to n/rt will way affect your holding capability (which is the only reason to run rspike lol, trip mo + DA + vitals) Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:38, 12 October 2008 (EDT) redeem lol you feel pretty stupid right about know i think? ofc that was a while ago, but this build is still run. o_O :his name was Readem, and yeah, i bet he does. PnH On one of the monks? ~~ 12:22, 12 December 2008 (EST) :Maybe on the support one, not sure what rspike looks like now since everyone is running weird shit atm. --[[User:Frosty|F'rosty']] 12:24, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::it's coming back though oO :::PnH or bust imo. ~ Big sysop 02:53, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Most teams run an e/rt for whatever reason, but I think you're right. PnH is still an enchant though. Dragnmn talk 14:13, 22 March 2009 (UTC) name imo it shud be r-spike, thats whatg everyone calls it, plus this sucks if pugs use it i meen running mathway talkora managed to prot the spike almost everytime. 14:30, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Update This is massively outdated, Paragon is P/Me with shatter storm and mantra of conc now. R/E 2x R/Me. Now more glyph of renewal rit (uNb run Icy Shackles, but most teams run Consume Soul now). backline is usually 2HB and 1 rc, no PnH. I would update it but I don't know all the bars well enough. FrostytheAdmin 19:08, 11 June 2009 (UTC) PoD How about a PoD necro against guardian/spirit bond. It can also take barbs to assist spikes, while PoD is recharging. And some party heals like life and PwK. :I have seen P/D with barbs and PoD/Strip (or some ench removal). But Shatter Storm is pretty meta. --Frosty Mc Admin 09:56, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Para Updated the para bar to mantra of concentration...x²+yx²=x²(1+y) 10:26, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Everything Updated everything, because everything was terrible. --Frosty 11:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Wow this looks like crazy fun & massive dmg, quick spikes. Wish I was in a more active PvP guild to try it out. I'd imagine with near perfect timing this would be one of the highest dmg/quickest killing spikes in game (at least ranged)? ~ [[User:insidious420|'ín'§'ídíou'§420]] 21:35, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :It pretty much is the best spike build in HA atm, you get crazy defence with 3 monks + vitals, you get massive 1000+ damage spikes, you get dual snares and dual hex breakers, a good R-Spike team can pretty much hold halls no problem unless they get ganked. --Frosty 07:34, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Why PoD? Anthem of Guidance was meta last time I checked-- 21:42, October 16, 2009 (UTC) :Noone runs guidance because guidance is terrible Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :It only effects the first arrow from forked/dual so it sucks. --Frosty 15:09, October 30, 2009 (UTC) GA nerf GA will be nerfed in some days, RSpike dead now? :We will see, wait for the update. --Frosty 12:52, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::maybe it will work with experts focus for glass arrows and punishing shot for savage. :::Like I said, we will wait for the update and see what can be done. --Frosty 18:00, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::maybe we can use conjure, lets keep theorizing! :::::Conjure + Brutals is amazing synergy, toss in some orders and we are good to go! --Frosty 18:11, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Don't forget Judge's Insight! And, since it's rspike, why not a lil Strength of Honor? is for Raine, etc. 11:38, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Rspike into A/R? sins using quick shot disrupting accuracy+needling shot with wotm + crit eye? if need be why not put in a broad head arrow or two? and switch out the rangers? if anyone wants to they can post it in the testing area, im noob to making builds. Lithril Ashwalker - pm me in game and i can make the builds. just don't have knowledge to make them and put together info : How retarded can you guys be; seriously ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:42, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::shutup. you think youre cool because you have a fucking henchman named after you --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 19:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Speaking of which, give me your henchman tonic :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:47, 23 February 2010 ::: What does me having common sense and being able to distinguish exceptional builds and/or ideas have to with an in-game contest? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::common sense gives you no reason to call an IP retarded because he asked a question about a build on a talk page --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 19:52, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::: Yet calling me out is alright either? You don't think any other user on PvX would ever call out an IP ? Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 19:58, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::if youre a cock to a new user then we have all the right in the world to call you out. being a dick to new people isn't nearly as cool as you think it is. were also allowed to call you out since youve been around here long enough to know better. Gringo 20:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::: It seemed more of being aggressive than trying to be cool; or at least I was trying to get at. :\ Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: last edit for me, but next time someone asks a harmless question at least have the decency to respond with reasoning, and without insulting them for no apparant reason. Gringo 20:08, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::obviously we all call out IP's all the time, but that's after the fact they act like idiots. all he was doing was asking a question and he gets called a retard. no wonder pvx is a shithole --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 20:02, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Angelus, you flame more than Vince does. And no, I'm not defending Vince because he's in my ally, and in the same guild as a lot of my friends. It's because if I called you out every time you began flaming someone, it would appear I was picking on you. Now, the both of you stfu. <3 -- Big McStrongfist 20:07, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::<3 big. just to clarify, i dont flame the new people or IP's who haven't done anything retarded or acted like they know everything. thats kinda why i stood up for the IP here. never said i dont flame/troll, i just only do it to the deserving :) --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::For a henchman he's pretty pump--TahiriVeila 19:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi guys, um this isn't the place for this. How about a talk page? And Vincent, I still want that tonic :D [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 20:10, 23 February 2010 : I sold it to some euro guild last week. Although they sold it to someone else and I am currently trying to buy it back, unfortunately he is being really cheap and making me wait until Friday because supposedly "someone" got a higher offer after I sold a lot of high end weapons and salvaged some chaos gloves. :( Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 20:14, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ExFoc Punishing Shot? Reasons for: *More damage during normal spikes. *Strong energy at 15 expertise (save 25% energy on each spike). Reasons against: *Costs 2e more. *Needs to prep more frequently. *Less damage on autoattack spikes (dualshot is recharging, you are hexed/enchanted). *Signet of Humility disables Punishing Shot. ExFoc is stronger, imo. is for Raine, etc. 11:47, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Cool, and Glass Arrows is still better than both tbh. --Frosty 12:45, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::You lose 2 damage per attack with ExFoc over glass, and Punishing Shot deals +18 damage. 18 > 6. Unless you were using Glass for the bleeding? is for Raine, etc. 16:40, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::we alrdy have a pun shot spike on the wiki. just search under great HA builds. Gringo 17:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Then shouldn't this be welled? is for Raine, etc. 10:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::No because this still works fine? --Frosty 10:36, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I thought if two builds did the exact same thing and one worked better, the lesser of the two should be welled? Pshot rspike and Glass Arrows rspike do the exact same thing, and pshot is better now. is for Raine, etc. 06:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) HA rSpike Ritu I sugest for the r-spike build ritu its better to take the elite skill Wielders weapon for better energy and better weapon control. Spirit's Strength??? I was looking at this and was wondering whether spirits strength would work better than glass arrows, while changing primary to rit. I know it would make them all squishy, but the added damage might be worth the less versatility per player and the squishiness. I mean, for it to work you would give the para rigor mortis, let him call the spikes, and have the snare rit focus on weapon spelling the attack ones. Just a thought.--Ultimak719 03:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC)